A user of a terminal (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) may have a poor experience when performing application operations due to the consumption of network resources (e.g., bandwidth) by several applications running on the terminal. For example, performance of a terminal can depend on a number of applications being executed at one time. In some cases, if more than one additional application is open when a user is playing a combat game on a terminal such as a mobile phone, the multiple open applications will consume bandwidth of the connection between the terminal and the mobile phone. Accordingly, the Internet connection speed experienced by any one of the applications being executed can be negatively impacted and thus the execution of a plurality of applications while the user is playing the combat game can cause the connection speed of the combat game to close. The user's experience suffers as a result. Moreover, the mobile phone may receive message alerts from instant messaging applications while the combat game is being played, and such applications can also detract from the user's experience.
Therefore, a method, device, smart terminal, and system for improving a connection speed of a particular application being executed are desired.